You're My love story
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Jayden and Emily have always had mutual feelings. Will they realize their potential? is this Jemily? Find out...
1. This is Me

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to PRS whatsoever…I only own my ideas.

**Jemily- A love Story. (With a bit of Kia in it).**

**SAMURAI RANGERS AGES (Only in this story):**

**Jayden: 18.**

**Emily: 17.**

**Mia: 17.**

**Kevin: 18.**

**Mike: 18.**

**Antonio: 18.**

**Ji: Who really knows? :s**

**STORY:**

**(The rangers all wake up and are eating breakfast)**

**(Emily walks in the room)**

**EMILY:**

**(Sits down) Good morning everyone!**

**MIA:**

**Good morning, Emily!**

**KEVIN:**

**Someone sure is happy today!**

**EMILY:**

**I'm always happy!**

**MIKE:**

**Yeah, sometimes it's a little creepy.**

**EMILY:**

**(Smiles playfully) Gee, thanks!**

**JAYDEN:**

**So, what's REALLY on your mind?**

**EMILY:**

**Okay fine you REALLY wanna know?**

**EVERYONE (Except Emily):**

**Yes!**

**EMILY:**

**Ok, well, today is Serena's birthday!**

**MIA:**

**Oh wow. That IS special.**

**JAYDEN:**

**How old is she turning?**

**EMILY:**

**24 today.**

**MIKE:**

**Wow. So, you gonna send her a card or something?**

**EMILY:**

**If it's alright with Ji, since we have the whole 'no contact' rule.**

**JI:**

**Since it is your sister's birthday, I will make an exception. But nothing more than a card.**

**EMILY:**

**Of course! Thank you! I already have the card. You guys wanna sign your names?**

**KEVIN:**

**Us?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah! You guys met her before! She likes you guys!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah, we'll sign.**

**EMILY:**

**Great! (Leaves the room to get the card)**

**(Jayden watches her leave)**

**(Mia notices)**

**MIA:**

**Jayden?**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Snaps out of his thought and turns to Mia) Yeah?**

**MIA:**

**Do you…like Emily?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Of course! She's a great friend and samurai.**

**MIA:**

**No, not like, I mean **_**like.**_** You know, as in love?**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Blushes) I…I don't know what you're talking about.**

**MIA:**

**(Smiles knowingly) Suuuurrree you don't.**

**(Emily walks in with the card)**

**(Everybody soon signs it.)**

**KEVIN:**

**I'm going to go read a book. (Leaves)**

**ANTONIO:**

**I'm going to fish! Anyone wanna come?**

**(Silence).**

**ANTONIO:**

**I'll take that as a no. (Walks out the door).**

**MIA:**

**I'm going to go make up more recipes.**

**MIKE:**

**Make up? What do you mean make up?**

**MIA:**

**I don't follow cook books. I follow my instincts.**

**MIKE:**

**(Mutters under his breath) With the way youre cooking tastes, something tells me your instincts hit rock bottom.**

**(Jayden and Emily hear this and are trying not to laugh)**

**MIA:**

**(Didn't hear what Mike said) Why are you guys laughing? What did Mike say? I didn't hear him.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh, uh, I just said… with the way you cook, you're sending 5 star chefs running in the other direction.**

**MIA:**

**(Thinks he means it as a compliment and smiles) Thanks Mike! (Leaves).**

**MIKE:**

**Did she think I was complimenting her? Because I wasn't.**

**EMILY:**

**When it comes to Mia, she's oblivious about her cooking.**

**MIKE:**

**Tell me about it. Well, I'm gonna go play video games now.**

**EMILY:**

**Okay bye!**

**MIKE:**

**Bye Emily. And goodbye to you too, lover-boy. (Runs out of the room before Jayden can hit him for saying that).**

**EMILY:**

**Lover-boy? What does he mean by that?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Uh….. I… I have no clue. (He's lying).**

**EMILY:**

**(Shrugs it off) Okay. I'm gonna go to the post office to send this to Serena. Bye!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Bye, Emily.**

**(Emily leaves).**

**(Mike comes back in).**

**(Jayden sees him).**

**JAYDEN:**

**You're a dead man for saying that, Mike. You know that?**

**MIKE:**

**(About to say something, then rushes inside his room and locks the door).**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Chuckles). He'll never learn.**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(An hour later).**

**(The rangers are all hanging out)**

**KEVIN:**

**Why hasn't there been a nighlok attack in so long?**

**MIA:**

**I don't know. They haven't appeared in two weeks! What's up with them?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Something tells me they're planning something…and it's not going to be good.**

**EMILY:**

**Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we can beat him…er…it. (Smiles)We'll defeat it, I know we will.**

**(All the rangers, even Ji, couldn't help but smile to what Emily said, especially Jayden. The team all admired her optimism and her postitive attitude, especially Jayden. They looked up to how she always made bad matters better, even if she just smiled, everyone would cheer up, again, especially Jayden. Last, they admired how she was not afraid to let her teammates catch her when she fell, especially…. Yeah, I think you get the point. Need I go on? I. Think. Not.)**

**(Minutes pass by and everyone is staring at Emily, smiling at her).**

**(Emily suddenly get uncomfortable).**

**EMILY:**

**(Shifts in her seat) Guys? Why are you staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Then again, you're all smiling. Why are you smiling like that?**

**(All the rangers notice what they're doing and stop, snapping back to reality)**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Blushes lightly)Sorry. But you're right, we WILL beat it. We just have to stay focused and be prepared to whatever life and death throw at us.**

**EMILY:**

**(Fear appears on her face) Death?**

**(Jayden quickly notices the fear and suddenly realizes what he just said).**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Eyes widen)No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say… uh… nighloks! Not death. Again, sorry.**

**EMILY:**

**(Lightly blushes) It's okay.**

**MIKE:**

**So, what now? Since no nighlok are in town I…**

**(Gap sensor goes off)**

**KEVIN:**

**You just HAD to say that, didn't you, Mike?**

**JI:**

**The nighlok is in the city.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Let's go!**

**(The rangers run out to the city)**

**IN THE CITY…..**

**NIGHLOK:**

**That's right humans! Fear me! My name is splitface and I steal spirits!**

**(Splitface grabs a man, and takes his spirit).**

**(The man falls down next to dozens of spiritless humans).**

**SPLITFACE:**

**Oh darn, I'm still hungry! Who's next?**

**JAYDEN:**

**You're days are over, nighlok!**

**(Nighlok turns to see the samurai rangers, all morphed up, ready for battle).**

**SPLITFACE:**

**The samurai rangers!**

**MIKE:**

**Let's get him!**

**KEVIN:**

**Yeah!**

**(They charge for splitface)**

**SPLITFACE:**

**BODY SWARM!**

**(Suddenly, he deforms and his body starts attacking the rangers)**

**(Mia falls down, and splitface forms again, towering over her)**

**SPLITFACE:**

**Mmmm! Your spirit will taste heavinly!**

**EMILY:**

**Wait, no! (Pushes Mia away and takes the hit for her).**

**(Her spirit suddenly flies out of her mouth, and into splitface)**

**(Emily demorphs and collapses, unconcious without her spirit).**

**MIA:**

**Emily! (Runs over to her)**

**JAYDEN:**

**No! What did you do to her, you monster? (Charges)**

**SPLITFACE:**

**BODY SWARM!**

**MIA:**

**(Drops onto her knees next to Emily and picks her up) Emily, please wake up! Are you okay? Why did you save me? Why? Oh, Emily!**

**(The male rangers try to fight splitface's body swarm, but fail).**

**SPLITFACE:**

**I can't lie, her spirit was delicious! And by this time tomrrow, it'll belong to me!**

**(All the rangers except Emily gasp)**

**SPLITFACE:**

**That's right, rangers! Enjoy your last day with your little friend, because I'm heading back to the netherwolrd, where no human can follow, and I'm never coming back! (Starts laughing evily and heads towards the gap)**

**JAYDEN:**

**No! You're not taking her spirit!**

**ANTONIO:**

**Yeah! Let's stop him!**

**(Antonio and Jayden charge for the nighlok, but are too late, when he enters the gap just before they were about to attack him.)**

**JAYDEN:**

**No! We're too late!**

**(All the rangers demorph and huddle up around Emily)**

**MIA:**

**What do we do?**

**MIKE:**

**We can't let that creep take her spirit and keep it!**

**KEVIN:**

**How do we stop him?**

**ANTONIO:**

**We'll figure it out.**

**MIKE:**

**What if we don't?**

**MIA:**

**If we don't, then in 24 hours, Emily, along with all those other poor people, will never wake up again! We have to take her to Ji!**

**JAYDEN:**

**I'll do it. (Picks Emily up bridal style as they head to the Shiba house to figure this whole thing out).**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(The rangers)**

**(The next day)**

**(The rangers, minus one [Emily], are all huddled around Emily's bed, watching her sleep).**

**KEVIN:**

**I can't believe all those people and Emily can stay asleep forever!**

**MIA:**

**It breaks my heart seeing her like this! And it breaks my heart even more knowing we can't do anyhting to help her! The nighlok was about to attack me, but Emily took the hit instead. I feel so bad.**

**JAYDEN:**

**We can't leave her like this. We just can't.**

**MIA:**

**I know. (Puts her hand on Emily's forhead to check her temperature). She's warm.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Guys, look!**

**(They all look over to Emily, watching her eyes flutter open).**

**MIA:**

**Emily! You're awake! (Fixes her pillows so Emily can sit up).**

**EMILY:**

**I'm sorry guys. I let him get me.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Takes a seat next to Emily on the bed) No, you didn't. It could have happened to any of us.**

**EMILY:**

**I'm glad it was me. I'd rather get hurt than seeing any of you suffer. I'd gladly take a hit for you guys any day.**

**MIA:**

**It just sucks it happened to you, of all people. I can't believe you saved me.**

**(Ji comes in the room holding a samurai archives book)**

**JI:**

**Everyone! I have great news! Emily can be cured without the nighlok coming to our world!**

**MIKE:**

**How?**

**JI:**

**Well, I looked Splitface up. According to this samurai archives book, Emily can be cured by the most powerful thing in the world!**

**KEVIN:**

**What is it?**

**JI:**

**Love.**

**EMILY:**

**Love?**

**JI:**

**Emily? You're awake? That's wonderful!**

**EMILY:**

**Not really. I feel empty inside. Lifeless. Hopeless.**

**KEVIN:**

**We'll fix this, don't worry.**

**EMILY:**

**But you guys all heard Ji! The only way I can be cured is through love!**

**(Suddenly, Mike, Kevin, Mia and Antonio look at Jayden).**

**(Jayden notices them looking at him)**

**(Jayden's about to say something, but before he can, Emily is starting to fall ack to sleep).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Emily! Don't fall asleep! Please! Wake up, Emily!**

**(She's now asleep).**

**ANTONIO:**

**We need to fix this and fast!**

**MIKE:**

**Ji, how can we use the love to wake her?**

**JI:**

**It says here that the one who truly loves her the most, must awaken her with a kiss. However, there is a quirk.**

**MIA:**

**There is?**

**JI:**

**You only get one chance to awaken her with the kiss, and if the person who does not love her the most does not kiss her, then I'm afraid you'll be too late.**

**KEVIN:**

**Well, who loves her the most?**

**MIKE:**

**Serena?**

**KEVIN:**

**(Sarcastically) Yes, Mike. Serena's going to kiss Emily! By love, Ji meant feelings love, not family love.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh. So, what boy here loves her the most?**

**ANTONIO:**

**I think it's pretty obvious who does.**

**(They all turn to Jayden)**

**JAYDEN:**

**Me? Why do you think it's me?**

**MIA:**

**Oh, so you don't love her?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I…. Fine. Yes, I do love Emily. But what if this doesn't work?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Mi amigo, I thought by now Emily's optimism and positivity would rub off on you. It WILL work. Just believe you can do it.**

**JAYDEN:**

**But when she wakes up, she'll remember what Ji said about love, and she won't feel the same.**

**JI:**

**No. When Emily wakes up, she won't remember anything about that conversation.**

**KEVIN:**

**How do you know?**

**JI:**

**In the book it says that all the people who have had their spirits stolen, past and present, wake up once, but don't remember them waking up, since they fall back into sleep.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Oh.**

**MIKE:**

**So you gonna do this, dude?**

**MIA:**

**He has no choice. He carries the strongest feelings for her, therefore he has to kiss her.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Ready, amigo?**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Takes a deep breath) Yeah.**

**(Jayden then leans in towards Emily, and kisses her for a minute before he needs to come back up for air).**

**(Jayden releases).**

**MIA:**

**Let's hope this works.**

**(They all look at Emily, waiting for her to wake up).**

**MIKE:**

**Dudes, it's been 10 minutes. Why isn't she waking up?**

**JI:**

**Rangers, it has been over 24 hours since her spirit was stolen. I think you know what that means.**

**MIA:**

**(whispering)Oh, no. We're too late…**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(The rangers and Ji)**

**(All the rangers minus Emily are crying, hugging eachother).**

**MIA:**

**Why? Why her? Out of all the people, why Emily?**

**MIKE:**

**She died saving the world.**

**ANTONIO:**

**She's a hero.**

**(Mia suddenly breaks down on the ground, crying hard since She and Emily were so close).**

**KEVIN:**

**Mia….**

**MIA:**

**SHE'S GONE! SWEET LITTLE EMILY IS GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! I HATE THE NIGHLOK! WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO US? TO HER? IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY'RE GONNA PAY! THEY'RE ALL GONNA PAY!**

**MIKE:**

**Stupid mutant creatures. I hate them! **

**JAYDEN:**

**(Starts crying hard) What do we do? We can't lose her, WE CAN'T!**

**JI:**

**I think we must find a replacement.**

**JAYDEN:**

**NO! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT'S GOING ON? SHE'S NOT WAKING UP BECAUSE WE'RE DOUBTING SHE WILL! SHE WILL WAKE UP! SHE WON'T LEAVE US! She won't leave me….**

**MIA:**

**Jayden's right. And if any of you are stupid enough to consider moving on, go ahead! You'll only make it worse! NO ONE CAN REPLACE EMILY!**

**KEVIN:**

**Mia…**

**MIA:**

**NO ONE! NO ONE WILL EVER BE AS GOOD AS HER! NO ONE WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH! SHE'LL WAKE UP! WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE THAT?**

**MIKE:**

**BECAUSE IT'S BEEN AN HOUR AND SHE'S NOT BREATHING! IT'S DONE MIA AND JAYDEN! (Starts having a meltdown)THERE'S NOTHING ELSE WE CAN DO! SHE'S GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL OUR FAULTS! HOW CAN WE BE SO STUPID! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE PEOPLE! Not watch them die….**

**JAYDEN:**

**What do we do….**

**MIA:**

**I shouldn't have let her take that hit for me. This is all my fault.**

**KEVIN:**

**No it's not, Mia. You didn't know better.**

**MIA:**

**I'm scared, Kevin. I don't want her to die. I'm scared.**

**KEVIN:**

**Me too. Jay, she has to wake up! This team is nothing without her. None of us can even smile anymore! **

**ANTONIO:**

**It was Emily's spirit that kept our heads held high. Now that it's gone, we don't have a reason to live anymore, not to mention smile.**

**JAYDEN:**

**She always fought for us and saved us. Now, it's are turn to fight for her and save her.**

**MIKE:**

**How?**

**JI:**

**With the powers of the Earth.**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(Rangers and Ji)**

**(Emily's bedroom)**

**JAYDEN:**

**You guys remember the plan?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Yup.**

(The plan was to summon the powers of the earth to cure Emily, since it's her element, using her earth symbol and samuraizer).

**JAYDEN:**

You guys ready?

**MIA:**

**Let's do this.**

**JI:**

**(Reads earth spell from samurai book) Powers of the Earth, I summon you from your sleep. Aid your pretector, for she is desperately in need. Wake her body, let herself rise. Open her heart, do not let her die. Powers of the earth, LIVE!**

**(The earth begings to shake)**

**MIKE:**

**What's going on?**

**JI:**

**The powers of the earth inside Emily are awakening. Hurry Jayden. Now!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Earth powers, LIVE! (traces earth symbol using Emily's samuraizer, flips it and directs it to her).**

**KEVIN:**

**Woa! What's happening?**

**(Earth begins to shake harder).**

**MIA:**

**I think it's working!**

**JI:**

**Jayden, do it again! Quick!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Earth powers, LIVE! (Traces same symbol, flips it and directs it to Emily again).**

**(Earth stops shaking).**

**MIKE:**

**Did it work?**

**MIA:**

**Guys look!**

**(Emily's body begins to glow)**

**JI:**

**It's working!**

**(Body stops glowing)**

**(Everybody rushes towards her bed)**

**(Emily's eyes suddenly flutter open as she begins to breath again)**

**KEVIN:**

**She's breathing!**

**MIA:**

**And awake!**

**EMILY:**

**G-guys?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Emily! You're okay!**

**EMILY:**

**(Sits up)Why wouldn't I be. What happened?**

**(They explain it to her).**

**EMILY:**

**You guys saved me.**

**JAYDEN:**

**No, Emily. We didn't. It's YOU who saved US.**

**MIA:**

**Thanks for taking that hit for me. I can't say how sorry I am, though.**

**EMILY:**

**You don't need to. Everything's better now. I'M better now. It'll be okay. You don't need to apologize.**

**MIKE:**

**We're just glad you're okay. We almost lost you.**

**MIA:**

**Thank god we didn't. I don't know what this team would be without you, Em.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks. I'm sorry.**

**ANTONIO:**

**For what?**

**EMILY:**

**For being weak.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Don't be sorry. You're not weak. You're the strongest samurai on this team in every way possible. Thank you, Emily.**

**EMILY:**

**For what?**

**JAYDEN:**

**For not leaving us.**

**(Emily smiles)**

**(At the shiba house)**

**(Next week)**

**(Emily's fully recovered and the rangers are eating breakfast).**

**EMILY:**

**It feels so good to be back.**

**MIA:**

**It's good to have you back.**

**KEVIN:**

**Don't you ever scare us like that again. Understood?**

**EMILY:**

**(Laughs) Understood.**

**KEVIN:**

**(Smiles) Good.**

**MIKE:**

**I say this calls for celebration! Let's order a pizza!**

**KEVIN:**

**Mike, we already celebrated the day after Emily got cured.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh. Well, can we still get the pizza?**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Laughs) Sure. In fact, let's all go to dinner tonight. My treat.**

**EMILY:**

**You sure, Jay? We can all pitch in for the dinner!**

**MIKE:**

**Are you crazy? He's offering us a free dinner! Shame on you for thinking twice about that!**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Laughs) Mike is right. I'd be happy to pay.**

**EMILY:**

**But I'll feel so guilty.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Then, that just shows how nice of a person you really are. It'll be fine. I promise.**

**EMILY:**

**Fine. But I have one question.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Shoot it.**

**EMILY:**

**Two weeks ago, Mike called you ''Lover-Boy''. What did he mean by that?**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Turns as red as his shirt) Uhh….**

**MIKE:**

**Jayden loves you! (Covers his mouth).**

**MIA:**

**Michael! **

**KEVIN:**

**Nice, Mike. Nice.**

**EMILY:**

**Jayden? Is that true? What Mike said, I mean.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Uh….(Sighs) Yes. It's true.**

**(Silence).**

**MIA:**

**Emily, aren't you gonna answer him?**

**(Emily walks up to Jayden and kisses his cheek)**

**EMILY:**

**(To Mia) (Smiles) How's that for an answer? (Leaves).**

**MIKE:**

**Wow. She's GOOD at answers.**

**JAYDEN:**

**I'll say.**

**ANTONIO:**

**(In a sing-song voice) Somebody likes you.**

**(Jayden punches Antonio in the arm playfully).**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(That night)**

**(The rangers are getting ready for dinner).**

**(Mia knocks on emily's door)**

**MIA:**

**Emily?**

**EMILY:**

**Mia! Come on in!**

**MIA:**

**Thanks. Can I do my make-up in here?**

**EMILY:**

**Go ahead. Love the dress by the way.**

**MIA:**

**Same goes to you!**

(Emily is wearing a yellow cotton sleevless dress, with a thin black belt right below her chest. The bottom half of the dress, the part under the belt, had layered ruffles. The dress goes down to her knees. Her shoes are bright yellow peep-toe heels. BTW, Em's hair is straight and her side bangs are out and straight).

(Mia is wearing a chic strapless light pink dress that goes down to the knees. The very top of the dress has diamond studs going right around the top of the dress. The bottom half of the dress, starting from the waist down, has layers underneath the dress. Her shoes are black high heels. BTW, Mia's hair is curled).

**Emily:**

**Thanks!**

**MIA:**

**Sure! So, you like Jayden, eh?**

**EMILY:**

**(Blushes) That obvious, huh?**

**MIA:**

**Well first of all, you kissed him, so that kinda gave it away!**

**EMILY:**

**Right. Who do you like?**

**MIA:**

**You wanna know?**

**EMILY:**

**Of course! It's not Jayden….is it?**

**MIA:**

**No. Jayden's ALL yours. I like Kevin. A lot.**

**EMILY:**

**That's so sweet. I'm almost positive he likes you back.**

**MIA:**

**Really?**

**EMILY:**

**Totally!**

**MIA:**

**Thanks, Em.**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(Same night)**

**(Jayden's room).**

**KEVIN:**

**Hey, Jayden.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Come in, Kevin!**

**KEVIN:**

**Thanks. You finished getting ready?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah. You?**

**KEVIN:**

**Yup. So, I was walking past Emily's room, and I couldn't help but hear her tell Mia how much she likes you.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Really? You're not lying?**

**KEVIN:**

**Nope! She likes you, dude.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Would it be crazy if I asked her to be my date tonight?**

**KEVIN:**

**Heck no! go for it.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Thanks, I will. You like Mia, don't you?**

**KEVIN:**

**Uh…yeah. No point trying to deny it. Would I be a loonatic if I asked her to be MY date tonight?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Probably, but go for it. I can tell she's waiting for you to make the first move.**

**KEVIN:**

**Thanks, dude. Oh, by the way, Antonio can't come. He's too busy selling fish.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Good ol' Antonio.**

**KEVIN:**

**Sorry, bud.**

**JAYDEN:**

**It's cool. It's just one dinner, right?**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(Again, same night!)**

**(the boys are already downstairs and are wating for the girls).**

**(The girls come)**

**(Jayden sees Emily and Kevin sees Mia)**

**JAYDEN:**

**Wow, Em. You look amazing.**

**EMILY:**

**(Blushes) Thanks, you too.**

**(Jayden blushes).**

**KEVIN:**

**Mia, you look beautiful!**

**MIA:**

**Really? You look very handsome,**

**KEVIN:**

**(Blushes) Uh, thanks. Mia? Will you be my date tonight?**

**MIA:**

**(Smiles) Of course I will!**

**(Kevin smiles)**

**JAYDEN:**

**And Emily? Will you be MY date tonight?**

**EMILY:**

**I'd love to be, Jayden! (Smiles)**

**(Jayden smiles).**

**MIKE:**

**Well, if you love-birds are finished, can we leave now? I'm really hungry.**

**KEVIN:**

**Let's go!**

**(They leave).**

**(At the restaurant)**

**(Samurai rangers)**

**(Eating dinner)**

**MIKE:**

**I am in love with this steak!**

**KEVIN:**

**This restaurant was a good choice!**

**MIA:**

**I don't think I'm able to make room for dessert.**

**MIKE:**

**I don't think any of us are!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Why don't I pay the bill now?**

**(Waiter comes with the bill)**

**KEVIN:**

**How much?**

**JAYDEN:**

**$42.87. (Takes out wallet) Uh-oh.**

**EMILY:**

**What is it?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I only have $35.00 in my wallet.**

**MIKE:**

**What? NO! We're gonna get arrested!**

**EMILY:**

**No, we're not! Jayden, I felt really bad about letting you pay for all of us, so, I brought some money, too.**

**MIKE:**

**How much ya got?**

**MIA:**

**Michael! Don't be rude!**

**EMILY:**

**$20.00. More than enough for the bill, and I'd be happy to spend it on tonight.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Emily, you are a lifesaver! (Kisses her on the lips)**

**EMILY:**

**(They release) Oh, uh, wow.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah. Uh, sorry about that.**

**EMILY:**

**Don't be. It was a nice surpirse.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh. My. God. Jayden just kissed Emily! For real this time!**

**MIA:**

**Wowza.**

**KEVIN:**

**That was fast.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Clears throat) Why don't I, uh, we, pay the bill now?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah, good idea.**

**(The samurai rangers)**

**(They are right in front of the gate)**

**(They start walking past it, all but Emily and Jayden)**

**MIA:**

**Hey, you guys coming?**

**EMILY:**

**Give us a minute?**

**MIA:**

**Totally! See you inside!**

**(Mike, Mia and Kevin go inside)**

**JAYDEN:**

**I had a really good time tonight. And, about that kiss? I didn't mean to surprise you, I just though—**

**(Gets interrupted when Emily kisses him. Surprised, but still kisses back).**

**(they release)**

**JAYDEN:**

**What was that?**

**EMILY:**

**(Smiles)A thank you. I had a nice time, too. And don't worry about the kiss. It was nice. Goodnight. (Heads inside).**

**JAYDEN:**

**She is REALLY good at thank you's. (Heads inside, too.).**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(The next morning)**

**(They are all eating breakfast)**

**(Ji walks in)**

**JI:**

**Good morning, rangers! Had a nice time last night?**

**MIA:**

**Very!**

**MIKE:**

**(Mutters under breath)I think Jayden and Emily had the most fun, though.**

**MIA:**

**Michael!**

**JI:**

**(Shrugs it off) Anyway, I have AMAZING news!**

**EMILY:**

**What is it?**

**JI:**

**Jayden. Remember when you used the earth symbol to cure Emily?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah.**

**JI:**

**I had just found out that the symbol you made was a secret sealing symbol!**

**ANTONIO:**

**Wait…you mean…?**

**JI:**

**Yes! You sealed away Master Xandred and all the nighlok!**

**MIA:**

**How could that be? Another sealing symbol, I mean.**

**JI:**

**Turns out, the last yellow ranger, Emily's mother, and the last red ranger, Jayden's father, both worked together on a back-up sealing symbol.**

**MIKE:**

**Why a back-up?**

**JI:**

**Well, since they knew they wouldn't fully seal master X away for good, they made a secret and a much easier one using the earth's power. So, master X would only know the common one, and they'd kept the other one a secret for the next generation, which is all of you.**

**KEVIN:**

**Jayden, Emily, did you guys know about this?**

**EMILY:**

**No me.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Neither have I.**

**MIA:**

**So, the nighlok and master X are gone now?…For good?**

**JI:**

**Yes!**

**(They all look dissapointed).**

**JI:**

**What's wrong? I thought you all would be thrilled!**

**JAYDEN:**

**We are! It's just…**

**ANTONIO:**

**Now we all have to split up and go back to our old locations. And all of ours are far from here.**

**MIKE:**

**Well, except me! I live right in the city!**

**MIA:**

**Mike, not helping!**

**JI:**

**I have a solution.**

**EMILY:**

**A solution?**

**JI:**

**I have contacted all your families to tell them the news, and they said you all can keep on living here in the shiba house with Jayden and I.**

**MIKE:**

**What about our families?**

**JI:**

**They are all moving into the city, so you have a choice. City, or here. What are your decisions?**

**MIKE:**

**Here.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Here.**

**KEVIN:**

**Here.**

**MIA:**

**Here.**

**EMILY:**

**Here.**

**JI:**

**Excellent. You may stay as long as you want.**

**MIKE:**

**FOREVER!**

**JI:**

**If that's what you want.**

**MIA:**

**You're serious?**

**JI:**

**Yes. Why not?**

**(Suddenly, Jayden puts his hand out on the table).**

**(Everyone is confused, but Emily. Understands what he is up to, She puts her hand on top of his).**

**(Mia, also understanding, puts her hand on top of Emily's).**

**(Then Kevin, Antonio and Mike).**

**EMILY:**

**Your turn, Ji.**

**JI:**

**Me?**

**MIA:**

**You're part of the team, too.**

**(Ji then smiles and puts his hand on top of Mike's at the top of the pile).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Rangers together,**

**(they break while saying…..)**

**ALL:**

**SAMURAI FOREVER!**

**(They all release)**

**MIKE:**

**Just like old times.**

**KEVIN:**

**But even better.**

**JI:**

**Oh, and one more thing, rangers.**

**EMILY:**

**What?**

**JI:**

**The girls will have to share a room, and all four boys must share a room.**

**MIA:**

**Why?**

**JI:**

**I need to put all the samurai equipment somewhere, and the leftover space is not big enough.**

**MIKE:**

**But how are all four of us going to fit in one room?**

**JI:**

**I bought two bunk beds with two beds built in each of them.**

**MIKE:**

**Sweet! I call the top!**

**KEVIN:**

**I get bottom.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Chuckles) So, I'm with Antonio?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Yup! I call top, too!**

**JAYDEN:**

**I guess I'll get the bottom then.**

**MIKE:**

**Sorry, bro. That's life.**

**(Everyone laughs).**

**JI:**

**I also bought a bunk bed for the girls.**

**EMILY:**

**Mia, is it okay if I get the—**

**MIA:**

**Of course you can get the top.**

**EMILY:**

**Actually, I wanted the bottom.**

**MIA:**

**Why'd you want the bottom?**

**EMILY:**

**I'm afraid if I get the top, I'll roll over and fall down. **

**MIA:**

**(Chuckles)I'm sure that won't happen.**

**EMILY:**

**Actually, it will. Mama always said I kicked like a spazummed horse.**

**(Everyone laughs).**

**MIA:**

**Okay how about this. You get the top for tonight, and we'll see how it goes. If you fall, you get the bottom. If you don't fall, you get the top. Deal?**

**EMILY:**

**(Sighs) Fine.**

**(At night….)**

**MIA:**

**Ready, Emily?**

**EMILY:**

**I guess so.**

**MIA:**

**Don't be afraid. You won't fall. I'm sure of it.**

**(It's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep, but they wake up when they hear a loud thump coming from Mia and Emily's room).**

**(The boys rush into Emily and Mia's room)**

**KEVIN:**

**What happened?**

**MIA:**

**I don't know.**

**(Mike turns the lights on).**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Gasps) Emily! (Goes and picks her up from the ground) Are you okay?**

**EMILY:**

**No. I fell down from the top of the bed. Told you I was a kicker!**

**MIA:**

**You're head is bleeding a little! Let's go get you washed up, then you can gladly have the bottom bunk.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks.**

**(Emily and Mia leave)**

**MIKE:**

**I sure hope she's okay.**

**KEVIN:**

**I don't know. She took a pretty high fall. This bunk bed is high. Too high for little Emily.**

**JAYDEN:**

**She's going to be just fine. Emily's a fighter. **

**ANTONIO:**

**You're right. We better get to bed.**

**JAYDEN:**

**You guys go ahead, I'm going to help Mia with Emily.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Okay! Goodnight! (They leave and Mia and Emily come back)**

**JAYDEN:**

**You okay, Emily?**

**MIA:**

**She's fine. Turns out the thing on her head wasn't blood. It was just from a stain of juice that was on the floor. It just got in her hair.**

JAYDEN:

That's a relief. I'll take it from here.

**(Jayden switched Mia and Emily's things from the bed so now Emily's stuff was on the bottom, and Mia's on the top. While Jayden was helping Emily into bed, Mia was cleaning the stain of juice on the floor.).**

**MIA:**

**Emily, I told you not to bring the juice In here.**

**EMILY:**

**Sorry. **

**MIA:**

**It's fine. As long as you're okay.**

**(Jayden tucked Emily in her bed).**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks, Jay. Goodnight.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Goodnight Emily. Goodnight Mia!**

**MIA:**

**What? You aren't going to kiss her goodnight?**

**JAYDEN:**

**You didn't kiss Kevin goodnight!**

**MIA:**

**Yes I did!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Oh. (Turns to Emily). Let's try this again.**

**EMILY:**

**(Chuckles) Alright. Thanks, Jay. Goodnight.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Goodnight Emily. (Leans in and they kiss). (They release). And goodnight Mia.**

**MIA:**

**Better. Now, goodnight.**

**(When Jayden left the room, the two girls burst out laughing).**

**MIA:**

**(Shakes her head). Boys these days.**

**EMILY:**

**It's sad, really.**

**MIA:**

**Yeah. (Turns light off and hops onto her bunk on the top). Night!**

**EMILY:**

**Nighty-night!**

**(And with that, everyone was asleep).**

**(At the shiba house)**

**(The following morning)**

**(Everyone is in the backyard).**

**MIA:**

**It's all over. The war is done. The world's safe again.**

**ANTONIO:**

**So hard to believe though. I just have this feeling that the Gap Sensor's going to go off at any minute now.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Same.**

**MIKE:**

**Guys, what about that Deker dude?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Ji told me he also vanished, since he is technically nighlok.**

**(Just then, The former rangers heard the gap sensor go off).**

**MIA:**

**It can't be.**

**EMILY:**

**Impossible.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Well, I guess we better go.**

**(The rangers head inside).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Ji, where's the nighlok?**

**JI:**

**What nighlok?**

**EMILY:**

**We heard the gap sensor go off.**

**JI:**

**(Chuckles) Oh, that! No, it just went off because I was taking it down and I forgot I installed a built in alarm, so it went off. **

**(The rangers' jaws drop)**

**MIKE:**

**Seriously? We had to come in here for nothing?**

**JI:**

**I apologize.**

**KEVIN:**

**It's fine. We should start cooking lunch, anyway.**

**MIA:**

**I can make some oven chicken if you want?**

**EMILY:**

**Uh… no, that's okay. We're just fine with making our own PBJ's.**

**MIA:**

**You sure?**

**KEVIN:**

**Positive.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Amigos and amigas, why don't we have a picnic? Since the legacy thing's over, we're free to leave the house. Whadaya guys think?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Sounds good to me!**

**EMILY:**

**I'm in!**

**MIA:**

**Sure!**

**MIKE:**

**I dig!**

**KEVIN:**

**It's settled! Let's go prepare it then head to the park!**

**(At the park)**

**(The former rangers)**

**(Eating their PBJ's on In the park on the grass, with a picnic blanket underneath them).**

**EMILY:**

**It's so nice out. It reminds me of home.**

**JAYDEN:**

**That reminds me. What did you do back at your home?**

**EMILY:**

**Well, I was a pro at horseback riding, I fed the animals on our farm, and I was also a…nevermind.**

**MIA:**

**Tell us!**

**EMILY:**

**No, it..it's stupid.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh, come on. What was it you used to do?**

**EMILY:**

**I used to be a…(Starts whispering) cheerleader.**

**KEVIN:**

**A what?**

**JAYDEN:**

**You were a cheerleader? Really?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah. Don't laugh.**

**MIA:**

**Why would we laugh? I've always wanted to be a cheerleader.**

**EMILY:**

**You don't find it strange?**

**MIKE:**

**Nope! I just wish I could see you cheerlead.**

**EMILY:**

**Well, back at the house, I have a bunch of tapes of me cheerleading and competing at cheercamp and stuff.**

**MIA:**

**Really? Can we see them?**

**EMILY:**

**Um, sure.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Were you any good?**

**EMILY:**

**Well, let's see. (Gets up and goes infront of the others on an open space).**

**MIKE:**

**What's she doing?**

**MIA:**

**Wow! I think she's going to show us some stuff.**

**KEVIN:**

**Cool!**

**(Just then, the rangers, along with every other person in the park, were watching in awe as Emily ran up, did a perfect cartwheel, four handflips, two mid-spins, and ened with a splits in the air, landing perfectly without harm).**

**(Runs back over to her team and sits down).**

**EMILY:**

**Well?**

**(Everyone's jaws are dropped, staring at her).**

**EMILY:**

**Guys?**

**KEVIN:**

**That was amazing!**

**ANTONIO:**

**Mui Fantastico!**

**MIKE:**

**Kick-butt!**

**MIA:**

**You did that so gracefully!**

**JAYDEN:**

**It was beautiful. Perfect.**

**EMILY:**

**(Smiles) Really?**

**EVERYONE:**

**Yes!**

**MIA:**

**You just HAVE to teach me how to do that.**

**EMILY:**

**Okay, but it'll take some time.**

**MIA:**

**That's fine! I just wanna do what you just did!**

**JAYDEN:**

**What do you guys say we all take a walk before heading home?**

**KEVIN:**

**Let's do it!**

**(The group wasn't walking together. Antonio and Mike headed off to throw a football, Mia and Kevin were walking on the sidewalk, and Jayden and Emily had both climbed a tree and sat on a thick branch).**

**(With Antonio and Mike…..)**

**ANTONIO:**

**Mui bueno catch!**

**MIKE:**

**(Throws football) Thanks, dude! Why don't we stop and just chill?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Deelioso!**

**(They each sit down on two big rocks).**

**MIKE:**

**This is so sad.**

**ANTONIO:**

**No comprendo.**

**MIKE:**

**Everyone is paired up. Kevin and Mia are together, and Jayden and Emily are dating. We don't have anyone! You know what I mean?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Si Miamigo, si. If only there were two other samurai chicas in the group. Then we'd all be mui bieno!**

**MIKE:**

**Dude, I gotta give ya props for using ur second language as an advantage.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Muchos Gracias, Migel.**

**MIKE:**

**Migel? Who's Migel?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Migel is Michael is espanyol….I think.**

**MIKE:**

**Hmm. I like it! Keep it up, Garcia!**

**ANTONIO:**

**Ariba!**

**(With Kevin and Mia…..)**

**MIA:**

**It's so nice out. Just like Emily said earlier.**

**KEVIN:**

**Yeah. Speaking of Emily, she and Jayden are really starting to get closer.**

**MIA:**

**I know. Isn't it adorable?**

**KEVIN:**

**Yeah. You think she's a little too young for Jay, though?**

**MIA:**

**Kevin, Em's 19. So am I. And Jay's only 21. Just a two year difference. I mean, you're a year older than ME, so I don't see what the problem is. I mean, would you like it if you were 21 and people told us we couldn't be together just because of 2 little years?**

**KEVIN:**

**Guess not. You're right. I'm just really protective of this team. I don't want anybody getting hurt. I mean, I don't see the harm in them dating either, it's just I'm afraid one of them is gonna hurt the other. **

**MIA:**

**Kevin, they're both sweeties at heart. Especially Emily, and that's what Jayden loves about her the most. I doubt they'll crush eachother's hearts. Relax a little.**

**KEVIN:**

**(Sighs) You're right. I'm sorry.**

**MIA:**

**Good. (She kisses his cheek).**

**(With Jayden and Emily…..)**

**JAYDEN:**

**I'm so happy we're through with evil. Now, I can start being a normal teenager for the first time in my life.**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah. We'll all feel safer now that we don't need to worry about the world being in danger.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Definitely. Uh, Emily?**

**EMILY:**

**(Turns to Jayden) Hmm?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I'v never had a normal life before. Could you, maybe, help me with that?**

**EMILY:**

**Of course. That's what friends are for.**

**JAYDEN:**

**I thought we'd be a little more than that by now. For example. Would a friend do this? (Starts to lean in to a kiss)**

**(Emily does the same, but just as their lips were about to touch, Emily was slipping off the branch).**

**EMILY:**

**Ahhhh! Jayden! (Starts to fall off).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Emily! (Grabs her arm which was almost out of reach, and pulls her up in his arms). It's okay. I got you. You're safe now.**

**EMILY:**

**There you go again. Saving me.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Pulls her into a hug) Always. (They get off the branch and jump back on land).**

**(The other rangers, who had witnessed Emily's fall, quickly rushed over to the two of them).**

**MIA:**

**Emily! Are you okay? Are you hurt?**

**EMILY:**

**Mia, I'm fine! Jayden saved me.**

**MIA:**

**(Whispers in Kevin's ear) See? They're good to eachother.**

**KEVIN:**

**(Whispers back) You're right. I'm sorry.**

**(They stop whispering).**

**ANTONIO:**

**That was a close call, chica! You good?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Let's head back home.**

**(They start walking back home….)**

**EMILY:**

**Wow. It's starting to get cold out here. (Folds her arms so she doesn't get cold).**

**(Almost instantly, Jayden took of his jacket, put it on Emily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Better?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah, thanks.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Hey, what are 'friends' for?**

**(They both smile as they head home with their friends.).**

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(The next morning)**

**(The rangers)**

**MIA:**

**This is so odd.**

**EMILY:**

**What is?**

**MIA:**

**I just realized that I have two pairs of these shoes.**

**EMILY:**

**(Chuckles) Why would you have two?**

**MIA:**

**Dunno. I guess I just love them too much. You want the other pair?**

**EMILY:**

**No thanks.**

**MIA:**

**Why not?**

**EMILY:**

**Those kinds of shoes do NOT suit me.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Oh come on, Emily! Try 'em on!**

**EMILY:**

**I really shouldn't.**

**JAYDEN:**

**I think you'd look great in them!**

**EMILY:**

**No, I'm alright.**

**MIKE:**

**Come on, Em!**

**KEVIN:**

**Yeah! If you don't take it, who will? There are no other girls in this house but you two!**

**EMILY:**

**Maybe she can just donate them.**

**MIA:**

**I am NOT donating them! You're my best friend, so you get the shoes!**

**EMILY:**

**But Mia!**

**ANTONIO:**

**Why don't ya want the shoes?**

**EMILY:**

**Because.**

**MIKE:**

**Cuz why?**

**EMILY:**

**Look. Down.**

**(They all look under the table, to see Emily is wearing the same ones Mia is offering her).**

**MIA:**

**Ah! I see. You already took them.**

**EMILY:**

**Actually, I didn't! These ones are mine! As in, from back home! Serena gave 'em to me just before I became a samurai!**

**MIA:**

**So, I still have an extra pair?**

**EMILY:**

**Guess so!**

**MIA:**

**Maybe I WILL donate them.**

**MIKE:**

**Or you can just throw 'em in the forest.**

**MIA: **

**Michael! I will not throw them in the forest!**

**MIKE:**

**Why not?**

**MIA:**

**These boots are too good to just throw away in the forest!**

**MIKE:**

**Whatever.**

**MIA:**

**Emily, will you come with me into town? I'm gonna donate them.**

**EMILY:**

**Sure. Come on!**

**(The girls leave, leaving just the guys.).**

**MIKE:**

**Sooo….**

**JAYDEN:**

**What now?**

**KEVIN:**

**No clue. Emily and Mia are usually the ones coming up with good ideas.**

**MIKE:**

**And now they're gone. To town. Without us. Not fair, dude. Not. Fair.**

**KEVIN:**

**I know.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Now what?**

**ANTONIO:**

**No clue, bro.**

**(20 minutes later, the girls come back).**

**MIA:**

**We're back!**

**MIKE:**

**Finally! We're bored right out of my minds!**

**EMILY:**

**Awww, you poor things!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Thank you, Emily! Someone who understands!**

**EMILY:**

**Uhm, okay?**

**KEVIN:**

**You don't understand, do you?**

**EMILY:**

**No, sorry.**

**ANTONIO:**

**It's cool. We don't exactly understand it, either.**

**MIA:**

**Wait, understand what exactly?**

**KEVIN:**

**Uh, I guess we forgot.**

**(They all laugh).**

**MIKE:**

**The things boredom can do to you…..**

**EMILY:**

**Oh, Mike!**

**JI:**

**Rangers! I have exciting news! You'll all be enrolling into high school as seniors!**

**EVERYONE:**

**High school?**

**JI:**

**Yes. And you start tomorrow. No complaints. Now get some rest!**

**(The rangers)**

**(the next morning)**

**(Shiba house)**

**JI:**

**Bye everyone! Have a nice first day!**

**(They get in their cars)**

**(Jayden has a red car; he's driving Emily)**

**(Kevin has a blue car; he's driving Mia)**

**(Mike has a green car; he's driving Antonio)**

**(They arrive at the high school, Eastbridge high after receiving schedules)**

**(They all had gym together, other than that, no other classes with eachother)**

**EMILY:**

**I better get to class. Bye! (Leaves)**

**MIA:**

**We should all go too. It's our first day!**

**(They all leave).**

**(In Art with Emily….)**

**(Emily walks in her new class)**

**(Teacher sees her)**

**TEACHER:**

**You must be Emily. Hi, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Dermin. Class, say hello to Emily, this is her first day here.**

**CLASS:**

**Hi.**

**MRS. DERMIN:**

**Take a seat.**

**(Emily sits beside a pretty blonde)**

**BLONDE:**

**Hey. My name's Joanne. Call me Jo.**

**EMILY:**

**Hi. I'm Emily. Nice to meet you.**

**JO:**

**First day, eh?**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah. I'm kinda nervous.**

**JO:**

**Don't be. It'll get a lot easier. You'll make new friends. **

**EMILY:**

**Actually, five of my closest friends go here. It's their first day, too.**

**JO:**

**Fab. Maybe you and I can hang sometime?**

**EMILY:**

**Sure, that sounds nice. So, what clubs are you in?**

**JO:**

**I'm a cheerleader. Team captain.**

**EMILY:**

**Ah. So, you one of the queen bees?**

**JO:**

**Duh!**

**EMILY:**

**Oh. You're not going to bully me, are you?**

**JO:**

**From one look at you, I say no. You're pretty rad, even though we just met. Hey, ya wanna try out? We don't just let anybody in our squad. But you're pretty and small enough, plus, me and my team saw you do those moves at the park the other day. You in?**

**EMILY:**

**Sure. I was a cheerleader back home.**

**JO:**

**Fab! Tryouts are after school tomorrow. You dig?**

**EMILY:**

**Totally.**

**(With Mia in Science…)**

**(Teacher sees her come in.)**

**TEACHER:**

**So, you Mia?**

**MIA:**

**Um, yes.**

**TEACHER:**

**I'm Mr. Goffile. Take a seat.**

**(Mia sits down next to a pretty brunette)**

**MIA:**

**Hey, I'm Mia.**

**BRUNETTE:**

**Hey, the name's Jenna. **

**MIA:**

**Okay. You in any clubs?**

**JENNA:**

**I'm in the design club. I luv fashion.**

**MIA:**

**Same! You think it'd be cool if I joined, too?**

**JENNA:**

**Go for it. It's way awesome. It's tomorrow after school.**

**MIA:**

**Coolio!**

**(With Jayden in History….)**

**JAYDEN:**

**Hi, I'm Jayden. I'm new here.**

**TEACHER:**

**Hello, Jayden. I'm your history teacher, Mrs. Navotte. Please take a seat.**

**(Jayden sits with a group of jocks).**

**JOCK:**

**Hey. You mind if I call you Jay?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Nope.**

**JOCK:**

**Coolz. I'm Wren, that's Dustin, Milly, Shawn and Matt. We're football jocks. You play?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah I do, actually. All the time.**

**DUSTIN:**

**Ya wanna try out? It's tomorrow after school. Whadaya say?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I'm in.**

**(They fist pump eachother).**

**(With Mike in Biology….)**

**TEACHER:**

**Hello there, Mike. I'm Mr. Fernando. Sit down.**

**(Mike sits next to a guy).**

**GUY:**

**Yo, I'm Tyler.**

**MIKE:**

**Mike. Sup?**

**TYLER:**

**Nuthin. **

**MIKE:**

**You in a club or what?**

**TYLER:**

**I'm the captain of a soccer team. Ya wanna try out?**

**MIKE:**

**Sure. When?**

**TYLER:**

**Tomorrow after school.**

**(With Kevin in Geo….)**

**KEVIN:**

**Hello there. My name is Kevin.**

**TEACHER:**

**Hi, Kevin. My name is Mrs. Dawson. Would you care to take a seat?**

**KEVN:**

**Thanks.**

**(Kevin sits down next to a dude)**

**DUDE:**

**Hi, my name's Andrew. Nice to meet you.**

**KEVIN:**

**Hello. I'm Kevin.**

**ANDREW:**

**You like swimming?**

**KEVIN:**

**Love it. I used to be on varsity back at my old school.**

**ANDREW:**

**Same here. Tryouts are tomorrow after school. You want to join?**

**KEVIN:**

**I would, thank you.**

**(In computer class with Antonio…..)**

**TEACHER:**

**Hey. Are you Antonio?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Si.**

**TEACHER:**

**Okay. I'm Mr. Ferjulne. Take a seat, please.**

**(Antonio sits down with a guy)**

**ANTONIO:**

**Hola. Soi Antonio.**

**GUY:**

**Heyz. The name's Scott. You into computers?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Heck yes!**

**SCOTT:**

**Care to join computer club? Tomorrow after school.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Cool. Gracias.**

**(At lunch time with all the rangers….)**

**(They're all sitting at the same table, talking about their mornings while eating their lunches Ji packed them).**

**EMILY:**

**You're actually trying out for football? No way!**

**JAYDEN:**

**It's true. And you, missy, are trying out for cheerleading?**

**EMILY:**

**Kinda, yeah. Since you guys say I'm good, I'm gonna give it a shot since I used to be one. And Mia, you're in the design club? That's amazing!**

**MIA:**

**Thanks. I just can't believe Kevin's going to swim again!**

**KEVIN:**

**I know! I can't believe Mike's going after soccer!**

**MIKE:**

**I love soccer! And Antonio's being a computer geek? I can definitely see that!**

**ANTONIO:**

**It's not geeky! It's cool!**

**(Bell rings, and the rangers finish off their day and head home)**

**(Back at the Shiba house….)**

**JI:**

**How was you're first day of high schhol, rangers?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Okay.**

**EMILY:**

**Amazing.**

**MIA:**

**So much fun!**

**KEVIN:**

**A great learning experience.**

**ANTONIO:**

**Fantastico!**

**MIKE:**

**Coolio.**

**JI:**

**Good. Now go get some rest and do your homework. It's only Monday today.**

**(The next day)**

**(At Eastbridge high)**

**(After schhol)**

**(Everyone had their tryouts finished and they all made their teams, so now they're going to watch Emily tryout).**

**(She tries out).**

**JO:**

**Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emily. She's the newest member of the Eastbridge High Jetts cheerleaders!**

**EMILY:**

**I made it?**

**JO:**

**Totes. You got some insane talent, girl! I'd like you to meet the rest of the Jetts known as my besties and the other queen bees: Abby, Jocelyne, Riley, Mandy, Bridgette, and Ashleen.**

**JETTS:**

**Hey, Em!**

**JO:**

**You mind if we call you that?**

**EMILY:**

**No, it's my common nickname.**

**RILEY:**

**Hey, Em, who are those people on the bleachers?**

**EMILY:**

**Oh, right! Those are my besties! (Calls to them) Guys! Come down!**

**(The rangers come down)**

**EMILY:**

**That's Mia, Jayden, Kevin, Mike and Antonio.**

**MANDY:**

**Oooh! That Jayden is hot!**

**EMILY:**

**He's taken.**

**JO:**

**By?**

**EMILY:**

**Me.**

**JO:**

**Nice work, chica!**

**MIA:**

**So, Emily, you made the team?**

**EMILY:**

**Yuh-huh!**

**MANDY:**

**What is that?**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Mand, what are u talking bouts?**

**MANDY:**

**That outfit Emily's wearing!**

**BRIDGETTE:**

**Vomitrocious!**

**JO:**

**Come, Emily. We'll take you shopping and buy you a whole new wardrobe.**

**EMILY:**

**Okay. See you guys at home!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Have fun!**

**(The Jetts leave)**

**(At the Mall with the Jetts….)**

**(At forever 21)**

**JO:**

**So, that Jayden guy, you guys, like, an item?**

**EMILY:**

**Yup!**

**MANDY:**

**You should totally ask him to homecoming!**

**EMILY:**

**OMG! When is that?**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Like, two weeks from now.**

**EMILY:**

**Should we buy the dresses now?**

**ABBY:**

**Heckz no! We could easily gain calories and not fit in our dresses!**

**JOCELYNE:**

**I say we go next week.**

**JO:**

**Totes. You in, Ems?**

**EMILY:**

**Duh!**

**(They all laugh)**

**(The next day at school)**

**(Lunchtime)**

**(All the rangers are eating when they spot Emily looking for them).**

**KEVIN:**

**Emily, over here!**

**(Emily sits down at their table)**

**EMILY:**

**Hey guys!**

**MIKE:**

**You're wearing you're Jetts uniform?**

**EMILY:**

**Well duh! Every Jett has to wear their uniforms at all times during school. Except for Gym class.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Oh wow.**

**MIA:**

**You guys heard about homecoming?**

**EVERYONE:**

**Yeah.**

**KEVIN:**

**Mia and I are going together.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Emily, would you give me the honour of letting me take you?**

**EMILY:**

**Why, Jayden, I should be the one honoured! Of course I'll go with you!**

**(Just then, Ashleen and Riley walk over)**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Hey, Emmy!**

**EMILY:**

**Hey, guys!**

**RILEY:**

**So, Jo wants you to come sit with us. You're a Jett now. We have to sit together.**

**EMILY:**

**Oh, um (Looks at her friends…)Sure. Let's go. Later, guys!**

**(Emily and the Jetts walk away)**

**MIKE:**

**They have become inseperable. They've even been coming to the house!**

**ANTONIO:**

**I know!**

**(Just then, Milly walks over)**

**MILLY:**

**Sup Jay man?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Hey, Mill.**

**MILLY:**

**Come hang with the jocks.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Uh, sure. Bye guys! (Leaves)**

**(Jenna then comes)**

**JENNA:**

**Mi!**

**MIA:**

**Hey Jen!**

**JENNA:**

**Come sit with us, fashionista!**

**MIA:**

**Okay. (Leaves).**

**TYLER:**

**Yo, mike!**

**MIKE:**

**Hey, bro! Sup?**

**TYLER:**

**Come chill, dude!**

**MIKE:**

**Kay. Bye dudes! (Leaves)**

**ANDREW:**

**Kevin! Come on! We're talking strategies!**

**KEVIN:**

**See ya, Antonio. (Leaves).**

**SCOTT:**

**Antonio! Come on! We're rewiring stuff!**

**ANTONIO:**

**AWSUMMM! (Leaves)**

**(So, the table is now empty).**

**(A week passes, And the rangers are deattaching)**

**(Jayden goes to school in his car, by himslef).**

**(Emily gets a ride from The Jetts).**

**(Mia gets picked up by Jenna).**

**(Mike takes his car, by himself).**

**(Antonio takes the school bus with his nerd friends).**

**(Kevin takes his car, alone).**

**(At school…)**

**(At lunch…)**

**(Everyone's in their own cliques, when the Jetts walk through the cafeteria)**

**(Everyone notices them and watch them walk through the room as the caf goes silent).**

**(The rangers notice Emily, who's on the left of Jo).**

**(They walk to a table and sit down)**

**RILEY:**

**What are all you freaks staring at?**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Mind ur own beeswax!**

**(Just then, everyone listens, since they're the poularest ppl in school, and return to their cliques).**

**(The Jetts always sit with the jocks, so Emily and Jayden always sit with eachother).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Hey, Em.**

**EMILY:**

**Hey, Jay.**

**JAYDEN:**

**You look awsome In that uniform.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself.**

**(Jayden and Emily are dating)**

**(BTW, Jayden's a Q-B, and Emily's co captain of the Jetts).**

**(Jo and Wren are dating).**

**(Ashleen and Milly are dating)**

**(Abby and Dustin are dating)**

**(Jocelyen and Shawn are dating)**

**(Bridgette and Matt are dating)**

**(Riley and Mandy don't like anyone)**

**JO:**

**Wren, honey, go get me apple juice?**

**WREN:**

**(Smiles).You know I can't say no to you. (Leaves).**

**MILLY:**

**So, Em, you get a dress yet?**

**EMILY:**

**Totally, Milly! Who do you think I am? A last minute shooper? Gross!**

**(The cliques changed all the rangers)**

**(Emily got more attitude, like the other Jetts)**

**(Jayden got more….jocky, like the other football players)**

**(Mia got more fashionista-ee, like Jenna)**

**(Kevin got even more serious, like the other swimmers).**

**(Mike got more…..Well, he's still Mike, but with even more!).**

**(Antonio got more techy).**

**JAYDEN:**

**That's the Emily I know.**

**EMILY:**

**I'm so glad I changed! The old me was totally, like, vomit worthy! Now I understand why people teased me.**

**(Wren comes back).**

**JO:**

**Thanks, sweets.**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Milly, you got us a ride, right?**

**MILLY:**

**Heck yes! It's super smooth! It's big enough to fit all of us!**

**JO:**

**Why don't we all go together? In the same limo, I mean.**

**EMILY:**

**I dig! You got my vote in!**

**(The others agreed).**

**RILEY:**

**It's settled then!**

**ABBY:**

**Totally!**

**JO:**

**Hey Jetts, on homecoming night, come over to my place so we can get all glammed up together!**

**ABBY:**

**Coolio!**

**(With Mia and Jenna….)**

**MIA:**

**I can't wait for homecoming!**

**JENNA:**

**I know! You still going with Kevin?**

**MIA:**

**Of course! He's my boyfriend!**

**(All the other rangers lost contact, but the only ones who were still close were Kevin and Mia, Jayden and Emily. The two couples didn't reattatch, but Mia and Kevin were still close and Jayden and Emily were still super tight, since they were both popular and still a couple. Of course, Emily and Mia were still BFFs so their friendship only faded a little bit. But they were still friends).**

**JENNA:**

**Do you still talk with Emily?**

**MIA:**

**Yeah. She's changed. I guess we all have, though.**

**JENNA:**

**Isn't it hard to be still friends, though? I mean, she's a Jett! She surely must give you hand-me-downs.**

**MIA:**

**No, not really. I mean, sometimes yes, but when it's just the two of us, she's the same Emily I used to know, just with a little bit of edge.**

**JENNA:**

**Hey, you wanna come over on homecoming day to get ready at my house?**

**MIA:**

**That sounds awesome, thanks!**

**(With Mike and the soccer team….)**

**MIKE:**

**Dudes, did you see the score I made last game? It was off the hook!**

**TYLER:**

**Heck yes! Good kick, bro!**

**MIKE:**

**Thanks!**

**TYLER:**

**Who ya taking to homecoming?**

**MIKE:**

**Not going.**

**TYLER:**

**Same.**

**DEVIN( A soccer team member): **

**Why don't we all go as a team?**

**MIKE:**

**Cool! I'm in!**

**TYLER:**

**Let's do this!**

**(With Kevin and Andrew and the other swimmers….)**

**ANDREW:**

**Kevin, are you still going to homecoming with Mia?**

**KEVIN:**

**Definitely! I mean, she IS my girlfriend after all!**

**ANDREW:**

**I see. Well, have fun.**

**KEVIN:**

**Thanks, man.**

**(With Antonio and Scott…..)**

**SCOOT:**

**Hey, Antonio, are you going to homecoming?**

**ANTONIO:**

**Nope. Rather stay home and rewire things or just go fishing.**

**(With Emily and Jayden and the Jetts and jocks…..)**

**EMILY:**

**Jayden, at home you need to show me what you're wearing to homecoming. I don't want our outfits to clash.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Laughs) Alright, sweetie.**

**EMILY:**

**Thank you! (Kisses his cheek).**

**ASHLEEN:**

**What are everybody's plans after homecoming?**

**JO:**

**Wren and I are going out of town.**

**ABBY:**

**Me and my BF are going to the amusment park.**

**BRIDGETTE:**

**We're just going to go home.**

**JOCELYNE:**

**Same.**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Me and Milly are gonna go to the movies.**

**JO:**

**How about you two?**

**EMILY:**

**Jay's taking me to dinner afterwards.**

**JO:**

**I'm guessing something fancy for the misses?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Always. (Kisses Emily's head).**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Way fabtastic.**

**RILEY:**

**And fantabulous!**

**JO:**

**How about just…..fab?**

**MANDY:**

**Lovin' it!**

**(Everyone laughs).**

**(They laugh so loud, everyone in the caf stops to turn to their table).**

**(They notice)**

**JO:**

**What is everybody's problem?**

**EMILY:**

**Instead of watching, how about you all get a life!**

**ABBY:**

**Mind your own businesses, freakshows!**

**(They all go back to their cliques).**

**JO:**

**I like it when people admire us, but sometimes it goes too far.**

**BRIDGETTE:**

**Totally, Jo. We need our privacy, too.**

**ABBY:**

**Definitely.**

**JO:**

**Hey Emmy, you have a car?**

**EMILY:**

**No. Jayden does.**

**JO:**

**Why not you?**

**EMILY:**

**Because Jayden and I used to ride together, so I didn't really need a car.**

**JO:**

**Oh. You have a lincense?**

**EMILY:**

**No duh!**

**JO:**

**How about I buy you a car?**

**EMILY:**

**Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that! You know how expensive they are?**

**JO:**

**(Laughs)Relax, Emmy. My dad owns like, 3 car stores. I'll get you one for free. What colour you want?**

**EMILY:**

**Yellow sound good?**

**JO:**

**It's perf. **

**EMILY:**

**Thanks.**

**(The Jetts were mean to others, but they were super nice to eachother)**

**JO:**

**Don't mention it. **

**(At the Shiba house)**

**(The rangers)**

**(The rangers are detaching, and Ji notices, and he calls them for a meeting about it).**

**EMILY:**

**Why are we here? I need to practice my routine!**

**JI:**

**Why don't you talk to eachother anymore?**

**KEVIN:**

**What do you mean?**

**JI:**

**You're friendship has been fading. Why?**

**MIKE:**

**I guess we just made new friends who understand us more than we ever did to eachother.**

**JI:**

**Emily. What has gotten into you? You are not the Emily you used to be.**

**EMILY:**

**I'm not the old Emily because I realized the old Emily acted childish. I decided it was time to grow up and find something I'm good at! Which is cheerleading.**

**JI:**

**And you, Jayden. Why have you changed.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Ji, we can't all stay the same forever. We all need to change now and then. And I let football change me. And I'm happy about it.**

**JI:**

**And you, Mia. Why have you changed?**

**MIA:**

**I realized fashion is the thing I'm good at, so I decided to look further into it. I guess I changed along the way, too.**

**JI:**

**And you, Kevin?**

**KEVIN:**

**I haven't really changed. Before I became a samurai, this is how I used to be, aside from training. I just took a step forward with the old me. **

**JI:**

**And you Mike?**

**MIKE:**

**I haven't really changed either. I just play a lot of soccer and have friends who don't judge me for how I act, cause they act the same way I do.**

**JI:**

**Where's Antonio?**

**JAYDEN:**

**He went fishing. He hasn't changed one bit.**

**JI:**

**Rangers, these changes are not bringing you all closer, they're tearing you all apart!**

**Which is why you are dropping out of high school.**

**EVERYONE:**

**What?**

**EMILY:**

**(Tears start falling down her face)(Stands up)I am NOT dropping out of high school! I finally find something I don't screw up at, and you decide to just take it away from me? I now have friends who don't tell me to be the sweet Emily I used to be. They tell me to grow up. And I realized that's exactly what I needed to hear to stop being insecure. You can't just take my life away from me just because your precious team is falling apart! I drop out, then I (Emphasis on I)fall apart! (Runs away in her and Mia's room and starts crying even more).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Nice going, Ji. Mia, can you come with me to calm her down?**

**MIA:**

**Of course. **

**(They get up and leave to Emily).**

**MIKE:**

**We're not dropping out of school. Before I became a samurai, I wanted to. But I made friends who understand me more than this team does, and I plan on keeping those friends. (Leaves to the boys' room).**

**KEVIN:**

**Ji, I'm sorry. But they all have a point. Especially Emily. We drop out, our lives fall apart, and our insecurities come back in. (Leaves also leaving just Ji)**

**JI:**

**(sighs).**

**(With Emily…)**

**(Jayden and Mia walk in)**

**MIA:**

**Emily, we're so sorry. We won't let him make us drop out.**

**EMILY:**

**I just wanted to fit in for once. To feel like I belong. And the Jetts changed me, from insecure and clumsy, to confident and a cheerleader. They make me feel special. Like I belong.**

**JAYDEN:**

**And we're not going to let Ji take that away from you, or any of us. We have lives, and he has to accept that. We're not his team anymore. He has no right to call this his team. This is our team. And it always will be.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks Jay, thanks Mia. Sorry if I haven't been a good BFF or girlfriend lately.**

**MIA:**

**You've been the PERFECT bff,**

**JAYDEN:**

**AND girlfriend.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks guys. I'll try harder to still have some sweet Emily in me around the house from now on.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Now THAT'S what we like to hear.**

**MIA:**

**Emmy, you can be whoever you want to be. Not Ji, or even us, can change you. It's YOUR life. Not his, ours, but yours. Take control over it. Don't let others.**

**EMILY:**

**Okay. Thank you.**

**(The next day)**

**(At High School)**

**(Lunchtime)**

**(The Jetts and Jocks)**

**JO:**

**So, then, she was all 'i'm using this so my boyfriend won't dump me afterwards!' Gosh, what a maneater.**

**BRIDGETTE:**

**I hate people like that,**

**ABBY:**

**Totally, Bridge.**

**JO:**

**So Emmy, what happened to you last night?**

**EMILY:**

**Huh?**

**JO:**

**Oh, come on. You're paler than usual and you're cheeks look puffy, which means you were crying. Is everything okay? Jayden, you didn't break up with her, did you? Because if you did, you'd have a hard life here in high school for hurting our best friend.**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Not to mention co-captain.**

**JO:**

**Ash, that doesn't matter. Emily's hurt, and all you can think of is cheerleading? How dare you call yourself a friend. Apologize!**

**ASHLEEN:**

**Sorry.**

**JO:**

**Jay, did you break up with Emily or not?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I swear I didn't!**

**EMILY:**

**I wasn't crying because of Jayden. He didn't do anything to make me cry.**

**JO:**

**Then what is it?**

**EMILY:**

**When I was little, I was told I couldn't do anything right. And even though those words hurt, I knew they were true. I tried so hard to be good at something, but I couldn't do anything right. I felt hopeless. Until finally, I tried my last hope: cheerleading. I was almost positive I wasn't going to cut it, but evidently I was wrong. Cheerleading is the only thing I can do where I won't screw up. And yesterday, my…uhh…..Uncle Ji? Tried to take it away from me, and my world fell apart because I knew I'd go back to searching for the one thing I can do right. I know, it sounds stupid.**

**JO:**

**No, no, no, Emmy! It is NOT stupid! You were really hurting, and that is not something to forget about. Right guys?**

**EVERYONE ELSE:**

**Totally!**

**JO:**

**Sweetie, that is nothing to be ahamed of. We're all friends here. If you're hurting, talk to us about it. We all hate seeing you like this. It tears me apart. Emmy, don't worry about that anymore. You fit in perfectly here. You DO belong. Even if you weren't a Jett or jock or whatever, people would be lucky to have you as a friend.**

**EMILY:**

**Really, Jo?**

**JO:**

**(Says playfully)Duh!**

**EMILY:**

**(Laughs) Thanks. To all of you. You guys really helped me.**

**(Just then, Mia walks over to their table).**

**MIA:**

**Hi, Em.**

**EMILY:**

**Mia? What are you doing here?**

**MIA:**

**I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After you left, Ji said he felt terrible about what he did, and he takes it back. All of it.**

**EMILY:**

**(Smiles) Thanks. Uh, guys, this is my friend Mia. She's my roomie.**

**RILEY:**

**Love the scarf, girl!**

**JO:**

**Well, any friend of Emmy's is a friend of , I'm Jo and these are the Jetts and jocks.**

**EVERYONE:**

**Hey.**

**MIA:**

**Nice to meet you. Well, I better get back to my table.**

**JO:**

**Whoa, whoa, wait! You wanna come chill with us?**

**MIA:**

**What?**

**JO:**

**Totally! You can be the Jetts designer!**

**MIA:**

**How do you know I design?**

**JO:**

**Emmy talks about you all the time. **

**MIA:**

**Oh, um, are you sure?**

**JO:**

**I am. Emmy, you okay with it?**

**EMILY:**

**Definitely! I think it'd be great to have Mia along!**

**JO:**

**Perf! Come, sit.**

**(Mia sits between Emily and Riley).**

**RILEY:**

**So, chica, why do you live with Emmy?**

**MIA:**

**Oh, well, I, uh…. My parents are..uh…overseas, and since I knew Emily since like forever, her and her….Uncle Ji…..let me stay with them.**

**ASHLEEN:**

**But, like, why are there other people in the house?**

**EMILY:**

**Well, we're all friends since forever, and since we all moved from our city, My uncle let all of us stay with him.**

**JO:**

**Wow, he must be an awesome uncle.**

**JAYDEN:**

**He has his moments.**

**JO:**

**I just feel bad that we split you guys up.**

**EMILY:**

**Jo, don't be! It's fine, we all needed a break from eachother anyways.**

**MIA:**

**Yeah! Oh crap, I just remembered, I'm sorry but I can't design for the Jetts. I have to go back to Jenna. Sorry. Nice meeting you all, though! (Leaves back to her table).**

**JO:**

**Anyways, homecoming is tomorrow, you guys excited?**

**EVERYONE:**

**Yes!**

**JO:**

**I'm assuming all of you have plans?**

**ABBY:**

**Jo, we told you a couple weeks ago what our plans were. Remember?**

**JO:**

**Right, right. Emmy, you and Jay are going to **_**La Cherie du pomme **_**(I just made that up) for dinner, right?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Yeah.**

**JO:**

**Coolio. You'll finally have some time to yourselves, eh?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Finally.**

**EMILY:**

**It seemed like forever.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Ems, I think it HAS been forever.**

**(Everyone laughs).**

**JO:**

**How did you two first become a couple?**

**JAYDEN:**

**To be honest, I've always loved Emily,**

**EMILY:**

**And I've always loved Jayden.**

**JAYDEN:**

**So, one day, Emily was, uh, unconsious….**

**JO:**

**(Gasps) how?**

**EMILY:**

**I…hit my head on something?….Hard?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Anyways, her uncle Ji found a remedy to cure Emily, but it had to be done by the person who loves her the most, which is me, so I did it, and she woke up, and found out I loved her, then the rest is history.**

**JO:**

**How romantic!**

**JOCELYNE:**

**I'd kill for some romance like that!**

**ABBY:**

**We all would!**

**EMILY:**

**Jayden is very romantic. Once, on one of our dates, we had dinner beside a beatuful lake at night, where the stars were shining, and he lit candles verywhere.**

**JO:**

**Wow! I'd be so psyched if Wren did something like that!**

**WREN:**

**We'll see…..**

**(Everyone laughs)**

**(At the Shiba House)**

**(The rangers)**

**(Common room)**

**(Same day)**

**MIA:**

**It feels like forever since I've talked to you all!**

**MIKE:**

**I know. It's like I'm looking at strangers.**

**EMILY:**

**How about, to kill the time, we look back at some of our best memories?**

**KEVIN:**

**Good idea!**

**MIA:**

**Remember when we all first came here and met eachother for the first time?**

**JAYDEN:**

**It seems like so long ago!**

**(BTW, ur about to see a flashback of when they first meet. U'll know u reached the flashback when I start writing in **_**italic. **_**Shall we?).**

_JAYDEN:_

_Ji, are you sure they're coming? The team should be here by now!_

_JI:_

_They will come. Be patient. Are you ready to meet your team?_

_JAYDEN:_

_Ready as I'll ever be!_

_(Just then, An african-American boy comes through the gates)._

_BOY:_

_Hi, my name is Kevin Tiege. I'm looking for a Jayden and Ji?_

_JAYDEN:_

_Hi, Kevin. I'm Jayden, the red ranger. This is your Mentor Ji._

_KEVIN:_

_Nice to meet you. I'm the blue ranger._

_JAYDEN:_

_Great._

_KEVIN:_

_Am I the first one here?_

_JI:_

_Afraid so._

_(Then, another boy comes through the gates)._

_BOY:_

_Sup. Is this Shiba residence?_

_JI:_

_Yes. May I help you?_

_MIKE:_

_Yup. I'm Mike Sanchez, green ranger. And you are?_

_KEVIN:_

_Kevin, blue ranger._

_JI:_

_Your mentor Ji._

_JAYDEN:_

_Jayden, red ranger._

_MIKE:_

_Ah, the leader._

_JAYDEN:_

_Mhm._

_(A Japanese girl then comes through the gates)._

_MIA:_

_Hi, I'm Mia Wang, the pink ranger! Are you the Shibas?_

_JAYDEN:_

_Hello Mia. Yes, I'm Jayden Shiba, red ranger._

_KEVIN:_

_Kevin Tiege, blue._

_MIKE:_

_Yo. Mike Sanchez, green._

_MIA:_

_Nice to meet you. Is this all of us?_

_JI:_

_No. There is one more. The yellow ranger._

_JAYDEN:_

_Speaking of which, where is she?_

_MIKE:_

_It's a she?_

_MIA:_

_Cool! Another girl on the team!_

_KEVIN:_

_Well, is that her?_

_(Jayden turns to see a beautiful blonde 17 year old girl coming through the gates. Jayden's jaws drop)._

_JAYDEN:_

_Wow._

_MIA:_

_Jayden, what's her name?_

_JAYDEN:_

_Wow._

_MIKE:_

_Her name is wow?_

_JI:_

_No. Her name is (Checks list) Emily Daniels._

_JAYDEN:_

_Wow._

_MIKE:_

_Hey, someone sure is starstruck._

_(Emily comes up to all of them)_

_MIA:_

_Hi. Are you Emily Daniels?_

_(Emily just nods)._

_MIA:_

_Hi there. I'm Mia Wang, the pink ranger._

_MIKE:_

_I'm Mike Sanchez, green samurai._

_KEVIN:_

_I am Kevin Tiege, the blue ranger._

_JI:_

_I am your Mentor Ji._

_(Emily then looks over to Jayden, who's jaws are still dropped, staring at her)._

_(Ji hits Jayden in the chest with his stick thingy)._

_JAYDEN:_

_Ow! Oh, uh, I'm uh, uh, who am I? Right! I'm Jayden shiba, red ranger and leader of the team._

_(Emily just gives everyone a small smile)._

_MIKE:_

_(To Kevin) Why isn't she saying anything?_

_KEVIN:_

_(To Mike) I guess she's shy?_

_MIA:_

_Is that true? You're shy?_

_(Emily nods)._

_JAYDEN:_

_Emily, don't be. We're a team now. You don't have to be scared of us. We're all near your age, and we're not going to hurt you, we're on the same side._

_EMILY:_

_(In a small, quiet voice) Do you guys know?_

_JAYDEN:_

_(Furrows brow) Know what?_

_EMILY:_

_About my…sister._

_JAYDEN:_

_No….._

_JI:_

_My apologies, Emily. I forgot to tell Jayden about it._

_JAYDEN:_

_Tell me what?_

_JI:_

_(Looks at Emily)_

_(Emily nods)_

_JI:_

_Well, her older sister, Serena, was originally supposed to be the yellow samurai, but Serena soon got very ill, so Emily had no choice but to replace Serena as the Yellow ranger._

_MIA:_

_Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. You must feel awful!_

_EMILY:_

_(Her quiet voice again) Can I, um, unpack now?_

_JI:_

_Of course._

_(Emily heads inside to her room)._

_(The rest watch her leave)._

_MIA:_

_I feel terrible!_

_KEVIN:_

_I know. She's not used to us yet._

_JAYDEN:_

_She's the yellow ranger. We're her team. We must make her feel welcome, like she belongs, because she does._

_JI:_

_Jayden is right. Replacement or not, Emily is on your team, and you must comfort her and learn to work together._

_EVERYONE:_

_Right!_

(**Flashback ends**).

**EMILY:**

**Can you guys believe I used to be so shy?**

**MIA:**

**I know! And now you're so open with all of us.**

**MIKE:**

**Yo Em, you should have seen Jayden's face when he first saw you. All he could say was 'wow' and drop his jaws in awe, staring at you.**

**JAYDEN:**

(Blushes) Well I'm sorry Mike, but she was, and still is, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

**EMILY:**

**(Blushes) Aw, thanks Jay. Oh crap! I gotta go!**

**MIKE:**

**Where to?**

**EMILY:**

**All the Jetts are having a sleepover at Jo's for homecoming. I gotta go.**

**KEVIN:**

**Does Ji know you're leaving?**

**EMILY:**

**(Grabs her overnight bag)(Rolls her eyes)Yes, Kevin, calm down. I talked to him when I got back from school.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Have fun, darling.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks, babe. (Kisses his cheek) Bye guys! (Leaves).**

**MIKE:**

**Since when does she call you 'babe'?**

**KEVIN:**

**Yeah, I thought her usual was 'honey' or 'darling' or 'sweetie' or 'Sweets' or 'Jay'. Where did 'babe' come from?**

**JAYDEN:**

**I think she got it from Jo or something?**

**MIKE:**

**Of course she did.**

**KEVIN:**

**Typical cheerleaders.**

**MIA:**

**I have to go too, I'm gonna go to Jenna's to work on some fashion ideas.**

**KEVIN:**

**Bye, Mi!**

**MIA:**

**Bye, baby. (Kisses his cheek) Bye everyone! (Leaves).**

**MIKE:**

**Great. Now her too?**

**KEVIN:**

**Mama Mia. What has our world come to?**

**JAYDEN:**

**What's so bad about those words?**

**KEVIN:**

**You know, I think Jayden's got a point.**

**MIKE:**

**Oh yeah. Nevermind girls, carry on.**

**(They laugh)**

**(Ji comes in)**

**JI:**

**Did Emily leave already?**

**KEVIN:**

**So you mean, she DID tell you she was sleeping over at Jo's?**

**JI:**

**Of course she did! Where is Mia?**

**MIKE:**

**She went to Jenna's to work on fashion. She'll be back soon.**

**JI:**

**Alright. I'll be in my room. Don't stay up too long! (Leaves)**

**KEVIN:**

**So Emily really WASN'T lying?**

**JAYDEN:**

**No way! I know she's a Jett, but Emily doesn't lie!**

**MIKE:**

**Yeah, we'd know if she was lying. She is a VERY bad lier!**

**KEVIN:**

**Oh yeah. Guess I'm being paranoid or something.**

**MIKE:**

**Typical Kevin.**

**(They all laugh).**

**JAYDEN:**

**Soo…..now what?**

**KEVIN:**

**Not again.**

**MIKE:**

**Agh! Deja-vu!**

**JAYDEN:**

**We have gotta stop letting both girls leave this house!**

**(Just then, Emily walks back in)**

**BOYS:**

**EMILY!**

**EMILY:**

**Yeah?**

**JAYDEN:**

**Wait, why aren't you at Jo's?**

**EMILY:**

**(Sighs) I just got a call from her. She's got a fever so it's cancelled.**

**KEVIN:**

**Will she be okay?**

**EMILY:**

**She'l be fine by tomorrow. What are you guys up to?**

**MIKE:**

**Nothing, Literally.**

**KEVIN:**

**We're so bored.**

**EMILY:**

**I got an idea!**

**JAYDEN:**

**You do?**

**EMILY:**

**Remember that one day at the park, I showed you guys some cheer moves, and I told you about all of my cheer videos?**

**MIKE:**

**Yeah.**

**EMILY:**

**Let's watch those now!**

**MIKE:**

**Good idea!**

**(The rangers are watching the videos…)**

**(Emily is curled up on the couch on Jayden's lap, his arms wrapped around her)**

**(Mike and Kevin are on the floor, watching from there).**

**(But of course, Kevin and Mike were the only two watching the videos' Emily and Jayden are too busy kissing).**

**MIKE:**

**Yo Kev, check out Jayden and Emily over there!**

**KEVIN:**

**Oh come on Mike. You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend, nevermind a date to homecoming.**

**MIKE:**

**I'm just surprised Mia chose someone like you!**

**KEVIN:**

**(Rolls his eyes).**

**(Mike laughs)**

**MIKE:**

**So, which movie are we watching? The one on the TV, or the one on the couch?**

**KEVIN:**

**Mike! I think they need their privacy!**

**MIKE:**

**I don't think that's a good idea. If we leave those two alone, who knows what they'll do!**

**KEVIN:**

**We're leaving, let's go!**

**(Kevin and Mike leave to go to their room to play video games).**

**(Jayden and Emily stop kissing).**

**JAYDEN:**

**They're gone?**

**EMILY:**

**I guess so! I'm just surprised Kevin got Mike to leave the room!**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Laughs) Yeah. So, how about we finally watch you cheerlead?**

**EMILY:**

**Good idea.**

**(They watch the movie)**

**EMILY:**

**You know what this reminds me of?**

**JAYDEN:**

**What's that?**

**EMILY:**

**It reminds me of the time we all went to the movies that one time, but somehow we ended up singing at a karaeoke contest instead.**

**JAYDEN:**

**(Laughs) Yeah, I remember that memory clearly. You, missy, have a great voice by the way.**

**EMILY:**

**Thanks Jay.**

**(Here comes another ~Flashback~!)**

_MIA:_

_Come on guys, we're going to miss the movie!_

_KEVIN:_

_Why are you so excited?_

_EMILY:_

_Because they're playing Mia's favourite movie: Footloose._

_MIKE:_

_I hate that movie. Do we have to watch it?_

_MIA AND EMILY:_

_Yes!_

_JAYDEN:_

_Something tells me it's not just Mia's favourite movie!_

_EMILY:_

_Yeah, okay, it's mine too._

_MIKE:_

_Hey, what's that?_

_(They all turn to see a stage and a crowd around it)._

_ANTONIO:_

_Looks like a karaeoke contest!_

_MIA:_

_I love karaeoke! Let's do that instead!_

_KEVIN:_

_But I thought…_

_MIKE:_

_Dude, anything is better than that movie. So don't complain!_

_(Jayden and Antonio laugh)_

_ANNOUNCER:_

_Alright, who's singing next?_

_(People in the crowd, including Mia, start screaming to be called)_

_(Announcer sees Emily and points to her)_

_ANNOUNCER:_

_How about you, little lady?_

_EMILY:_

_Me?_

_ANNOUNCER:_

_Yes! Come on up and sing!_

_MIA:_

_Go for it, Emmy._

_EMILY:_

_You sure?_

_MIKE:_

_I'm sure you'll rock it._

_JAYDEN:_

_Definitely._

_ANTONIO:_

_Si, si, amiga!_

_KEVIN:_

_Go get 'em, kid._

_EMILY:_

_(Smiles) Okay! (Walks on the stage) (Speaks into micrphone) Okay, I'd like to sing "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift._

_ANNOUNCER:_

_Alright! Before we begin, you have to sing two songs!_

_EMILY:_

_Okay!_

_(Music starts playing)_

_(Emily starts singing)._

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

'_Cause she'll never get your humour like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never, know your story like I do._

_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up an find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you._

_I've been here all along so why can't you see-e._

_You belong with me-e._

_You belong with me._

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself,_

'_Hey isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that,_

_Hey, what you doin' with a girl like that?_

_She wears high-heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one that undertands you,_

_I've been here all along _

_So why can't you see-e _

_You belong with me-e?_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know baby-y?_

_You belong with me-e?_

_(Music is playing)_

_MIKE:_

_Wow! She's killing it out there!_

_JAYDEN:_

_She sings like an angel!_

_MIA:_

_Great song choice for her,too! Since she's country!_

_(Emily starts singing again)_

_I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favourite songs _

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Thinking 'I know where you belong'_

_Thinking 'I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_I've been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby-y_

_You belong with me-e_

_You belong with me,_

_Have you ever thought just maybe-e _

_You belong with me-e_

_You belong with me._

_EMILY:_

_Thank you!_

_(Crowd starts errupting into cheers)_

_MIA:_

_You rock, Em!_

_JAYDEN:_

_Great voice, sweetie!_

_MIKE:_

_Encore!_

_ANNOUNCER:_

_Okay, what will you sing next?_

_EMILY:_

_Hmmm….."Who says" By Selena Gomez._

_ANNOUNCER:_

_Alright, let's hit it!_

_RANGERS:_

_Woooo! Go Em!_

_(__Music starts playing)_

_(Emily starts singing)_

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybosy else._

_Hey._

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge?_

_When you're a diamond in a rough._

_I know you got some things,_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me,_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_Nanananananananananana_

_Nanananananananananana_

_I'm no beauty queen,_

_I'm just beatiful me._

_Nananananananananana_

_Nananananananananana_

_You've got every right,_

_To a beautiful life,_

_Come on!_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me,_

_That's the pice of beauty,_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says._

_It's such a funny thing,_

_How nothing's funny when it's you._

_You tell them what you mean,_

_But they keep whiting out the truth._

_It's like a work of art,_

_That never gets to see the light._

_Keeps you beneath the stars,_

_Won't let you touch the sky._

_Nanananananananananana_

Nanananananananananana

_I'm no beauty queen,_

_I'm just beautiful me._

_Nanananananananananana_

_Nanananananananananana_

_You've got every right,_

_To a beautiful life,_

_Come on!_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me,_

_That's the price of beauty,_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says._

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidental?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me._

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who says? Who says?_

_Won't you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah._

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me,_

_That's the price of beauty,_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says._

_(song ends)_

_(Emily stops singing)_

_(Corwd goes crazy)_

_EMILY:_

_Thank you! (Runs off stage towards the others)_

_MIA:_

_OMG, Emily! That was AMAZING!_

_EMILY:_

_You think so?_

_MIKE:_

_Totally, Em!_

_JAYDEN:_

_You sounded beautiful up there._

_EMILY:_

_(Blushes) Thanks._

_MIA:_

_So, how 'bout that movie now?_

_MIKE:_

_(Lies) Uh, I think it ended._

_MIA:_

_What? But we haven't been here for two hours!_

_KEVIN:_

_Yes….but…..um…..We're all really tired. How about we head home._

_MIA:_

_(Pouts) aw, but I wanted to see it!_

_EMILY:_

_Mia, it's alright, you have that movie on DVD!_

_MIKE:_

_What? If you had it on DVD, why'd we come here?_

_MIA:_

_If we didn't, we wouldn't have heard Emily sing! Things happen for a reson, Mikey._

_MIKE:_

_(Grumbles) don't call me that._

_(Everyone laughs)_

**EMILY:**

**I still find that memory hilarious!**

**JAYDEN:**

**Same here. **

**EMILY:**

**Night, Jay.**

**JAYDEN:**

**Night, Em.**

**(The Shiba house)**

**(The rangers)**

**(The next day)**


	2. Preparation

Disclaimer: Sorry if it's been awhile since I've done a new chapter, but I've been…let's go with occupied.

**GUY: Liar!**

**ME: What the heckerson? Who in the name of Jayden Shiba who I deeply love are you?**

**GUY: Uhhhh…..**backs away slowly****

**ME: Aw, great. Another critic.**

**GUY: I kinda don't know what to say at this point…..sorry.**

**ME: It's fine. How's about we get on with this story?**

**GUY: Dudette, that like, totally rhymed, bro!**

**ME: I'm not you're bro. I am a girl. Not get lost you hooligan.**

**GUY: Ouch! **dissapears into…yeah, I don't know.****

**On with the story…**

**JEMILY: You're my love story chapter two.**

The next day at the Shiba house. It's Saturday, everyone's eating lunch.

"Rangers, I'm sorry but I have some bad news." Ji said when they were all done talking about their cliques at high school.

"What's up, dawgy J-man?" Mike asked Ji. Ji gave Mike a look. "Sorry, bro. Go on."

"I got a call from you're principal earlier today. There will be no homecoming tonight." Ji said.

"WHAT?" Mia and Emily said in unison. "WHYYY?" they said, again, in unison.

"Apparently, they're one chaperone short." Ji said.

"Why don't you chaperone? It's not like you have anything better to do, right?" Mike said.

"MIKE!" The other rangers exclaimed.

Ji just laughed, though. "I don't think you'll want me there. I'll ruin you're fun. How about one of you're parents go?"

"That's a great idea! But wait, whose parent?" Kevin asked.

"My mom can go! She's great with teens!" Mia suggested.

"I know, how about Serena? She's all cured, and she won't ruin our fun. What do you guys think?" Emily said.

"Great idea." Mike said.

"Then it's settled!" Mia concluded.

Later that night…

"Well, I'm off to Jo's to get ready there! Lates!" Emily said, getting out of the house and into her yellow car Jo bought her for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to Jenna's. Kev, I'll see you there. Oh, and you guys too." Mia said, also leaving, taking the Shiba car since she didn't have one yet.

"Guess that just leaves us then." Mike said to Jay and Kevin.

"Guys, where's Antonio?" Kevin asked.

"Good question, man….." Jayden said, looking around.

**At Jo's house…**

"Emmy! So glad you can make it!" Jo said, after Emily entered Jo's room, seeing she was the last one there.

"Oh, hi everyone! Didn't realize I was late." Emily said.

Riley just laughed. "Ems, you're not. We just all came early, that's all!"

"Oh." Emily said. "So, let's get started!" **(AN: If you want to see the dresses they're all wearing, PM me and I'll send you the link!)**

**At Jenna's house…**

"Jenna, you look FAB!" Mia commented on Jenna's dress **(AN: Again, if you wanna see the dresses, PM me, and by the way, the links to see the faces of the OC's in this story are on my profile)**

"Aw, thanks Mia! And hey, how about you? You look stunning!" Jenna comented on Mia's dress.

"Why, thank you, Jenna!" Mia said, smiling.

"No problem. Now, let's get started on make-up." Jenna replied.

**At the Shiba house…**

"Ack! Dudes, can someone help me with my tie? It's trying to swallow my throat!" Mike said, trying to break free from his green tie's tight grip.

Kevin laughed. "You're on your own, man."

"Kevin, be nice. Here Mike, let me." Jayden said walking over to Mike and fixing his tie.

"Thanks man. You see, Kevin? That's what I call being nice. No wonder Emily likes you," Mike said,

Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's go now."

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I want the homecoming dance to be all one chapter itself. Sorry to dissapoint. And don't worry, I won't keep you waiting so long this time!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	3. A night to remember

**Disclaimer: No one likes to hear me talk, so let's just get to the point.**

**GUY: Finally! It felt like forever!**

**ME: dude, it hasn't even been a minute!**

**GUY: I meant it felt like forever since you updated.**

**ME: Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that.**

**GUY: it's cool. Not everybody gets me.**

**ME: who _does?_**

**GUY: Harsh.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I've been…..around.**

**Here is chapter three of "you're my love story"**

**Chapter: "Night to remember"**

**On with the story…**

The three boys all walked in to see people dancing and just going crazy.

"It's so crowded!" Mike yelled above the loud music.

"I know! Hey, where are the girls?" Kevin asked.

"Dunno, but I see my soccer team. Later, lover-boys!" Mike said, walking off.

"Let's find them." Jayden said as he and Kevin split up to look for their girlfriends.

Kevin was looking around everywhere until he saw Mia sitting at a table, alone.

"Mia, there you are! I was beginning to think you didn't show!" Kevin said, walking over to Mia and sitting next to her.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a dance for the world! You look great by the way!" Mia smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Jayden found Emily at a table, surprisingly without the jetts there with her.

"Emily! There you are. You look beautiful." Jayden said, sitting next to her and giving her a kiss.

"Hey jay. You look very handsome." Emily smiled.

"Thank you. Where are our friends?" Jayden asked.

"They went dancing with their dates. They asked me to go, but I wanted to wait for you so I wouldn't have to dance alone looking like a total idiot."

Jayden laughed. "In that case, let's go dance." He led Emily on the dancefloor. Just as they made it to the middle of the dancefloor right underneath the disco ball, a slow song, "Halo" by Beyonce came on.

"wow. Perfect timing I guess." Jayden teased, pulling Emily close to him, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, as they gazed into eachother's eyes, dancing to the music.

Emily laughed. "Yeah. Guess the DJ likes us too much." Emily said, laying her head on Jayden's chest.

"I never noticed how beautiful you look under all this light." Jayden said as Emily's eyes met his once again.

"Jay, stop, you don't mean that." Emily said, already blushing.

"But I do. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life."

Emily smiled, leaning in for a deep kiss.

"Look at how cute they look together." Jo commented to Wren, as they were also slow dancing.

"Can we focus on us for once?" Wren comented.

"Sorry." Jo laughed.

"why do you always talk about Jayden and Emily anyway?" Wren asked, curiously.

"Well, truth is, I envy them. I've never seen a couple look so happy together. Emily even told me they've never even fought, not once. I want that, Wren. I want us to be like that." Jo said, her eyes pleading.

"We have that, Jo. Okay, yeah, sure, we've fought a good amount of times, and we may not be perfect as you say Jayden and emily are, but we love eachother, that's all that matters." Wren said.

"Wren, love's not always enough." Jo sighed.

"Can you just, for once, appreciate what you have? Stop thinking so negative!" Wren exclaimed, causing the music to stop and everyone look at them, though the two didn't care.

"Wren.." jo started.

"No, Jo. I'm sick and tired of you always telling me you need more love! You have enough! What do you want me to do, get down on one knee and propose to you?"

"Wren, come on, I just…"

"No! You know what, jo? I am so sick of this. Of us. Of you. We are through. So, don't bother worrying about having a prefect boyfriend, now you can focus on revolving the world around you." Wren said, walking out furiously.

"Jayden, go after him!" Emily said.

"Okay. C'mon guys!" Jay said as he and the other jocks went after Wren.

Emily and the jetts all formed as they watched jo burst into tears and run away.

"Jo! Come back!" Emily yelled, as she and the jetts ran after her.

Jayden and the jocks all ran out to see Wren throwing rocks at the tree.

"Wren. What's gotten into you?" Shawn exclaimed.

"Dude, you're not acting like yourself." Dustin said.

"What's going on with you?" Matt asked.

Wren sighed. "Guys, look. Truth is, I'm not mad at Jo for what she said. I was just looking for an oppurtunity to dump her."

"What? Why?" Jayden asked.

"Okay, listen. Truth is, I've been cheating on jo for ahwile not with someone else." Wren said.

"Who?" Matt asked, dissapointed in Wren.

"Layanna Zonchay." Wren replied, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"The skank? Dude, why?" Shawn asked.

"I was tired of Jo. My love for her just ran out, and I wasn't feeling anything. I started having an affair with Layanna about two weeks ago."

"you could've just told her that, man." Milly said, furious at Wren.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be your friend anymore."

"You got that right. C'mon guys. Let's go." Jayden said, as he and Milly, Dustin, matt and Shawn went back inside, leaving Wren to walk home.

Emily and the jetts searched high and low for Jo, but couldn't find her.

Mike was wandering off in the back outside, until he spotted Jo, crying her eyes out.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" Mike asked, kneeling in front of Jo.

Jo looked up to see Mike looking at her with concern.

"Um, yeah. You're one of the people who live with Emily, right?" Jo asked, making room for Mike to sit beside her.

"Yeah. The names Mike." Mike said holding out his hand.

"Hi, Mike. I'm Jo." Jo said, shaking his hand, feeling somehow better.

"Nice to meet you, Jo. Care to tell me why a pretty girl like you is sitting here all alone, crying?" mike asked. If Jo didn't know better, but of course she did, she's say he was hitting on her.

"My boyfriend, er, _ex-_boyfriend, Wren, broke up with me. I'm taking it pretty hard."

"Oh yeah, I witnessed that. I'm sorry," Mike said,

"Don't be. Things weren't going right for us anyway. I haven't felt anything with him for weeks." Jo said,

"Oh." Mike simply replied.

Not knowing what she was doing, Jo suddenly leaned in and kissed Mike full on the lips.

At that moment, Emily and the jetts were watching them kiss,

"No way, Mike and jo?" Emily whispered.

"C'mon, let's give 'em some privacy." Mandy said, as she and the others left the two alone.

Jo and Mike finally broke apart, needing air.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Jo said.

"no, don't be sorry. It was…nice." Mike said.

Jo smiled.

"Uh, mike? I don't mean for this to sound like a whole rebound thing, but, would you care going out with me sometime?" jo asked.

"I would love to." Mike said, smiling.

**THE END**

**AND THE REST IS HISTORY... LOL SORRY BUT I DON'T HAVE MANY MORE IDEAS FOR THIS AND WELL, IT ENDED ON A GOOD NOTE SOOO...HOORAY LOL**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
